


Goodbye Daniel

by BrightLightsFullMoon



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/pseuds/BrightLightsFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan's own stupidity put Danny at risk and now he had to fix it. Regardless of what it would do to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Re posting from Tumblr as an apology for not updating my other Dethan fic.

“I don’t understand it, at all, like how everyone is just some kind of scary shape shifting creature?” Ethan wasn’t really listening to Danny; he just sat on his boyfriend’s bed, watching as the human paced around his bedroom. It had been a good few weeks since he had told Danny what he was and what was going on. He told him in a way that Danny wouldn’t see him as a monster because he had grown far too attached the particular human for his pack’s liking.

 

Which was why he couldn’t face speaking up. No matter what he had to remain faithful and loyal to his pack. As long as Aiden was there he would be with the pack. If the time came when Aiden would want to leave he would leave with his brother and that was the only attachment he should have.

He knew he was stupid for falling more for Danny than he should have. This was supposed to be a mission he could do in a heartbeat and get out but it grew complicated. It got worse when he had told Danny about everything and he knew that was his fatal mistake.

‘ _You will either turn him or you will kill him. If neither is done within forty-eight hours, I will kill him myself’_

If it was anyone else Ethan could have pushed for a reconsider but Deucalion’s decisions were final.

“Can I ask you something?” His stomach was twisted in thick knots and it was a sensation he had only felt once before in his life.

When he thought Aiden was going to die and reflection on that just made him feel worse. He was too far gone with Danny and now the boy was going to suffer because he couldn’t keep a steady head about this. All because he had to be so stupid to actually tell him about everything.

“Sure” He raised his head so he could keep a firm gaze on Danny as he peeled his shirt off.

“If I offered you the bite…” He didn’t even need to finish the sentence because he could tell by the way Danny stilled and from how his heartbeat jumped at the words. He continued anyways. “Would you take it?”

“Would I need it in order to be with you?” Danny asks.

“No.” Yes. But Ethan knew saying that would only raise more questions, ones he was not prepared to answer.

“Then no” He knew that even if Danny accepted the bite, there wasn’t a hundred percent chance he would survive the turn and even after that Deucalion would only keep him alive as long as he was useful. And Danny would only be a beta, what could he really do that would interest Deucalion. “I like myself just the way I am”   
  
Ethan couldn’t really reply and he knew Danny would pick up on that. He just had to think of something, maybe getting Danny out of town or breaking up with him but they were all to minuscule to deter Deucalion. It would have to be something drastic.

“Ethan?” He didn’t respond to the call of his name until he actually felt Danny’s straddling his lap. In any other situation he would have welcomed the gesture but not now. It was weighing too heavy on his heart. “Are you that caught up in your own memories that you’re ignoring me?”

That was it.

He knew what would deter Deucalion but it suddenly sent a shot of pain right into his heart. He knew what this would mean but it would be worth it. It would be worth to keep Danny alive.

He shot his head up to look at his boyfriend. “Not ignoring you” He would take the human’s memories away. Memories of them ever meeting, memories of them ever interacting, any memories they shared together he would simply obliterate it from Danny’s mind.

Danny would be back in the state he was before they met and Deucalion would have no need to kill him because he would have no knowledge of their kind.

He wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist as he leaned up to push their lips together softly and it was fully settling into his brain. This would be the last time he had Danny close to him. The last time they would kiss, potentially the last time they would ever see one another.  
And to Ethan, the most heart breaking thing about it all was that Danny would never know how much they meant to one another. He would be a stranger if Danny ever saw him again whilst Ethan would have to continue with the memory of it all.

“I love you” He could feel his own heart shattering at the words that were whispered into his ear.

“I love you too” He let a hand creep up Danny’s back claws growing out the closer and  closer he got to his neck. He used the flat of his hand to keep Danny’s face pushed closer to his own neck. “I love you so damn much which is why I have to do this” He didn’t want Danny to see the tears dripping down his face even if he was never going to remember it.

“Do what?” The moment he felt Danny raising his head just slightly was the moment he pushed his caws deep into the back of the human’s neck. He could see everything from their first meeting, to the first time they had sex, to the events of just a few seconds ago. He kept one hand that gripped Danny’s hip as he thrashed around wildly.

“I’m erasing your memories” He screwed his own eyes shut, lips pressing against Danny’s ear. “In a few moments you’ll forget we ever even met” He knew Danny was trying to say something and it sounded like ‘stop’. “I love you” He couldn’t stop himself from saying the words again. It gave him no comfort and it would give anything to Danny since he wasn’t going to know any better.

After a few moments the thrashing stopped and all Ethan could feel was the limp body on top of him. For a time he couldn’t even face moving, just sitting with Danny’s body draped over his own and the distressed mess of tears that were pouring down his face in anguish over what he done.

Eventually he managed to do it, managed to push Danny off of him so he could lay the human down comfortably, pulling the thin blanket over his half naked body.

It was the most agonizing thing Ethan had been forced to do.

‘At least he’s alive’ He thought to himself but it meant nothing. He had lost Danny, he had lost the only person he had loved, and possibly the only person he might ever love. And it was all his own damn fault.

“Goodbye Daniel” He leaned over him one last time, pressing his lips against Danny’s forehead, letting his lips linger against the skin as he screwed his eyes shut.

He took a few seconds to compose himself once he pulled back simply rubbing the tears from his face before taking to the window and jumping off into the night.

Just a shell of the person he was when he entered.


End file.
